Electronic communication for example via text messaging, chat sessions, email and the like, has become ubiquitous. Individuals exchange messages, which are stored both on a server through which communication takes place and on the computing devices of the users. For example, an individual may send a text message to multiple members of a group. The text message is stored on the computing devices, such as smart phones, of the users in the group. In some cases, the text message may also be stored in cloud storage associated with the users' devices. The text message also appears on the display of the smart phone. The recipients may read the text at their leisure then reply to the text message when desired. As a result, members of the group may conduct an electronic conversation with multiple other members. This electronic conversation may last an indeterminate amount of time—for example from a few minutes to a few days, depending upon the speed with which the members reply and how much members of the group have to say to each other.
Although conventional electronic communication is useful, mechanisms for secure communication are desired. Current electronic communication allows for individual messages to expire after a predetermined time. Thus, the message is automatically deleted after the predetermined time expires. This time is typically quite short—on the order of tens of minutes or less. Consequently, the message may be deleted before a recipient has the opportunity to review the message or may persist after the recipient has read the message. Alternatively, the message may be encrypted. However, in such cases, the message requires decryption before it may be read by each recipient user. In addition, such a message may persist in memory of the computing device unless the user deletes the message or the message has a specified expiration date.
Accordingly, a mechanism for providing secure, non-persistent electronic communication is desired.